


[Podfic] Warmth Within And Without

by Jinxy



Category: Secretary (2002)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know the cold. She only knew the moment, and the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Warmth Within And Without

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warmth Within And Without](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109689) by [xof1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013053001.zip) [11.9MB] | **[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013053002.zip)** [7.3MB]

Length: 12:37

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to xof for giving me permission to record this fic. I read this, and had the instinctual feeling that I *needed* to record this.
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
